It's Time
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: "Our hearts are tricksters…They fool us most of the time, make us believe what isn't true and make us see what isn't there…But we still trust them to make the most important decisions of our lives…And I've trusted mine in making you…The girl of my dreams." DRIANCA/ECLARE/BECKADAM


Hey guys! I'm slowly (but surely) getting back into the swing of things.

Sorry for the lack of updates, I really am. School is really tying me down, as well as hurricane/fire recovery. Yes-last night there was a fire in my basement. Everything is pretty hectic and we're trying to recover. I was going through my computer and found this old one-shot I wrote. I hope you guys like it. (:

This is for all **drianca/eclare/beckadam** **shippers**. Please enjoy this little one-shot called "It's Time"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

* * *

**_It's Time_**

_"If you ever really loved me, you'll show up at the Dot around four o' clock. Please, please come. It's important." _

Drew Torres' right leg jitters nervously against his fiances, while he stares out curiously through the Dot window. He's obviously nervous; but Bianca can't seem to understand why. They've planned on telling his mother about the engagement for weeks, and he was excited to speak to her about their future. But the question is, why would he be paranoid now?

"Getting cold feet?" Bianca teased, resting her warm hand over his to draw his attention.

"What? No, no-it's just that um...I'm expecting someone else too." Drew admitted shyly, his eyes wandering around the small local hangout.

The creases in Bianca's forehead tightened in confusion, watching the love of her life bite his lip, drawing blood effortlessly due to anxiety. He seemed anxious to see something or someone; but she just didn't know who.

"Did you invite Adam and Becky or something?" She asked sweetly, not minding the idea of killing two birds with one stone.

"Adam and Becky are on a double date right now." Drew whispers, staring off mindlessly.

"With who?" The smile she creates for him is intoxicating, but not even that diamond grin can tear him from his worrisome thoughts.

"Eli and Clare, I suppose. Adam said something about going to a comic convention, and Eli is borrowing his fathers car for the trip down. Apparently Adam plans on dropping the "L" bomb on Becky." He tries to drift away from his nervous mind by explaining his brothers goal for the weekend.

"Well that's important. Do you think she'll say it back?" Bianca's tone is full of concern for one of her best friends, whose magnetically attached to being easily broken-hearted by any girl who looks his way.

"She's important to him, so I'm guessing he's just going to throw it out there after a pizza night. Knowing Adam, he'll spend as much time around Eli and Clare to show Becky that love is significant, meaningful...special."

Drew meets Bianca's eyes for the first time tonight, as Bianca places a light peck to his lips. His cheeks are burning up from the warmth of his skin against her delicate palm.

"Will you tell me what's on your mind, Drew?"

Immediately after hearing the innocent question, tears began to flood over his eyes, spilling effortlessly down his cheeks.

"It's my dad...I invited him here. He's an hour and a half late."

**XXX**

"You're adorable..."

"No...you're adorable-er..."

"No no no my princess, you're the adorablest."

"No Eli! You can't beat me! I always win at these games!"

Becky and Adam watched in amusement as the two lovebirds went back and forth, fighting over whose more "adorable" than the other. It was a classic tease, but could still warm the hearts of onlookers.

"I'm sorry about these two, they're just-."

Becky, without even thinking twice, cut into Adam's sentence and asked with a helpless sigh, "Madly in love?"

Her grip tightened lightly around his strong hand, the small droplet of sweat coating his skin.

"They're weirdos, what can I tell you?" Adam teased, looking out to see Clare resting between Eli's legs, while he whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

A part of Becky was raged with jealousy; jealous of their love, what they had. Eli and Clare were always so close, and that's all that she wanted with her relationship with Adam.

Adam was holding a part of Becky that he was unaware of, one that controlled every emotion in her petite frame; her heart.

"Tell me you love me." She whispers, resting her head gently on his shoulder.

"T-Tell me that we're going to be okay, that we'll end up like Eli and Clare someday." Becky pleads, watching the couples effortless trust and devotion in their eyes. They both held something that kept their fragile hearts intact; love.

"Please, Adam." She begs, tears getting caught between the thin line of her lips.

His hand slips out from her light grip, only to cup her soft cheek. He stares into the teary filled eyes of his girlfriend, giving her what she deserves.

"I promise you love, Becky. It might not be perfect, or like Eli and Clare's, but it'll be love. Can you accept that?"

The way his heart is pounding roughly against his chest convinces the boy that he might die on the spot if she rejected him. She gave him the beat to his heart, and the breath to his air.

"It's all I've ever wanted."

**XXX**

"Maybe his car broke down, or he's just running late. You can't assume he's not coming. Here, use my phone to call him." Bianca urges her worried lover to attempt to contact his absent father, who hasn't seen him in nearly ten years.

"This isn't fair...he can't do this to you. He can do it to me, but not to you." His voice is laced with anger, lingering dangerously around the couple who was supposed to be feeling bubbly and happy about fresh talk of the wedding to be planned.

"Drew, honey it's al-." He cut her off, shaking his head, "It's not alright, okay? It wasn't alright when he left us for nothing and it's not alright when he can't give me one hour of his life to show him you."

Bianca has heard stories behind Drew's father leaving him when he was younger, and it broke her heart with the way he spoke when he lived to tell the tale...

_"Daddy, where are you going?" _

_A five year old Drew stands shakily in the kitchen, gripping onto his action figure tightly while holding a cookie in his other hand. _

_"Daddy is busy, son. I have a work trip to go to, but I'll be back soon." Mr. Torres convinces the five year old by smiling, going through his bag before handing him a teddy bear._

_"Will you take care of Mr Teddy for me while I'm gone?" His father asks, and Drew's face lights up, knowing he'd be doing something for his father. With no hesitancy, Drew grabs onto the teddy, holding it tightly to his chest. _

_"I promise daddy, I'll take care of it until you come back. When are you coming back?" _

_For a moment, Thomas Torres feels guilt towards leaving in the middle of the night without an explanation to any members of the family. It had been unfortunate for Mr. Torres that Drew had to potty in the middle of the night, then grab a cookie on his way back to his room at the exact same time he was supposed to flee. _

_"No matter what son, we'll be under the same sky." He gripped his sons frail shoulder, tightening the grip to show comfort-and yet, the little boy didn't understand what his father meant. _

_Without another word, Drew's father left, leaving behind a confused little boy, gripping onto a teddy bear for dear life._

It had taken Drew years to figure out what his father meant, and to this day he was shocked that he still remembered the last sentence his father had said to him before he walked out on the family. Maybe he remembered because the pain of the memory was vivid in his mind, heart, body, and soul.

Bianca didn't dare to say anything; too afraid that she'll strike a nerve.

"Drew! Bianca! Sorry I'm late, I had a meeting." Ms. Torres exclaims, gripping her work bag tightly to her side, sitting across the table from the trouble looking couple.

"So, what's this exciting news? Did you pass your Math midterm, Drew? Win the lottery? Come on guys, talk to me." The older woman glances nervously between a smiling Bianca, and her solemn son.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Ms. Torres asks, staring at Bianca's flat stomach for a moment.

Drew's eyes widen, as well as Bianca's, as her son speaks up, "N-No mom, no. Bianca isn't pregnant, we swear. But, there's other news that we wanted to share, we were just waiting for one more person to come."

"Who? I know Adam went on a road trip with Becky, Eli, and Clare. Who else is there to tell?" Audra scoffs, staring in disbelief as she notices a familiar drooping in her sons face.

**_A face she swore she'd never let him have again. _**

"...Did you invite _**him**_?" Audra whispers across the table, and Bianca gives a soft nod, knowing Drew wouldn't respond.

Bianca strokes her soft hand over Drew's shaking fingers; a desperate attempt to keep his anger down in public. Audra sighs, resting her back against the Dot chair, wondering what could be so important that he called his father.

"Drew, you have to understand that your father wasn't a good man. The only thing he ever did that was good in his life was give me my children. You have to try to see how I see him. He left us, Drew. Please-." Drew cut his mother off, his chair sounding with a loud screech as he stood, "I just wanted him to meet Bianca!"

His chest heaved, as people began to stare.

"I didn't ask him to be a father to me again, or to be my friend, or to take me to frickin' baseball games! I just asked him to meet the woman I'm going to marry!" Everyone smiled in Drew and Bianca's direction, as Audra's jaw dropped.

"Y-You two...this is what you wanted to talk about...Drew, honey, you're in over your-." Audra watched her son laugh, tears streaming down his face.

"My head, I know I am! But for some reason, the most amazing, beautiful woman in the world is in love with me! All I want to do is live a life with her, and be the person that she deserves. I want to be the guy that dad never was! I want to be around when my son or daughter takes their first steps, when they crawl for the first time...when they fall. I want to be for there for it all mom, just please, please accept that." Audra walked over to her son, who was hysterical in sobs.

"Come here baby." Audra cooed, wrapping her arms around her shaking son.

Bianca didn't want to intrude, until Audra willingly grabbed hold of her shoulder, pulling her into the tight embrace. The three all knew Drew's mother accepted of their choice to marry, even though they were young.

_**They were in love.** _

Although Thomas Torres never made an appearance that night, the woman Drew held in his arms was all he needed to move on, feel wanted, and loved.

_**Bianca Torres.** _

**END OF "IT'S TIME"**

* * *

**Like? Dislike? Review please. **

**I'll try posting more soon guys, I promise.**

Love you,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
